Comfortable
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commission for Bryan While Yoshika has been wandering around the base of the 501st for four weeks now, she still does not feel entirely comfortable with her new surroundings as well as all her fellow new comrades. The one she has had least of all contact with is Strike Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.


_AN: This was commissioned by Bryan! If you want to commission something from me, please PM me!_

* * *

 **Comfortable**

Yoshika had been at the base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing for about four weeks when Strike Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, smiling, came up to her, gracefully touching the Fusoan's shoulder with a consoling, almost motherly hand. The tingling touch of her magically imbued fingertips made Yoshika melt a little to her touch, for the young Commander felt surprisingly mellow and warm inside, her magical aura enveloping Yoshika instantly in a warm and beautiful glaze that the younger girl could not help but love.

"C-Commander! I was just continuing to familiarise myself with every corner of the base!" She squirmed a little, as soon as she turned around after feeling the beautiful contact on her shoulder. She had not so much as seen the Commander much during her four-week stay thus far in the small space of the Britannic Channel between the Island of Britannia (where her only real friend, Lynette heralded from) and the rest of mainland Gallia. Mostly, Yoshika had been keeping with either Lynette Bishop herself, or Commander Sakamoto for the main tour of the facility. And it was large, large enough to restrict Miyafuji's contact with Commander Wilcke down to only small conversations around the briefing room and during mealtimes with the rest of the Strike Witches.

There had not been a whole lot of time for Miyafuji to mingle with all of the girls on her new squad aside from Lynette, Perrine, and occasionally Captain Gertrud Barkhorn. Seeing Commander Minna in the middle of an otherwise slow day with a smile on her face, made Yoshika deeply pleased inside, happy as could be, Minna was a beautiful woman, and her smile made the light shining through the windows of the halls a little brighter. She had an odd and almost out of place angelic glow to her complexion and the simplicity of her cheekbones and facial curves. Her smile looked organic but new and sparkling. As if she didn't smile all that often, but there were tales most of the girls could tell about Mio Sakamoto extracting such a smile from Commander Minna Wilcke in the lonely nights when nothing happened apart from Sanya and Eila tackling the night watch together. While the rest of the girls slept, Minna and Mio would make a concerto of melodic moans from the Commanders' double suite they shared.

Minne let out a chuckle while Lynette sniggered too behind Yoshika as she grew all the more embarrassed with herself. "That's quite alright Serjeant Miyafuji. Tell me, are you familiar enough with the base yet?" Minna asked, politely and with her hands clasped near the hem of her uniform jacket. Yoshika was almost weirded out by the fact that everyone else didn't ever wear pants.

It was the telltale sign of Witchcraft but Yoshika had never been surrounded by so many women, and beautiful women at that, who forwent panties and simply wore military scrubs over panties.

"I think so, Commander! Lynette showed me around about every part of the base I could imagine, it's really big and filled with equipment." Yoshika answered rather plagued by the protocol. While Minna's touch to her shoulder had been as soothing as sunlight, it had done the job to intimidate Yoshika and make her feel on edge a little due to Minna's commanding presence. She soon mellowed, relaxing into a melodramatic salute, certainly on another level of prep to the really relaxed Commander.

Minna smiled and saluted back lightly and with a quick wave. "At ease Miyafuji, this isn't a matter of protocol." She addressed, smiling all the more as sweet as a parfait, turning to Lynne behind Miyafuji. "You're free to leave Serjeant Bishop. I believe Shirley is looking for you as well as Perrine." Minna told Lynne, and the more contemporary and reserved girl saluted and left, leaving Yoshika completely alone in the middle of the hallway with the mellow and gorgeous Commander Wilcke with the strange angelic glow to her and the unusual smile. "I hope you're enjoying your stay here, amidst all the Neuroi attacks and constant training, Miyafuji."

Yoshika squirmed a little, as Minna walked and she fell into step with her. "C-Could you please just call me Yoshika? C-Commander…" The Fusoan asked and then quickly remembered her place, keeping titles and formalities. She did not expect the increased smile and added light chuckle from the sensationally beautiful Commander.

"Only if you refer to me as Minna, Yoshika…" Minna giggled as they slowed but kept walking together. Her smile was almost intoxicating, contagious to Yoshika, and soon enough the smaller and lighter girl in her cute sailor uniform could not help but smile too, her tongue slipping from her lips as she beamed at Minna.

"Yes, Commander Minna. And I am definitely enjoying being here. Fighting the Neuroi is even better than I imagined it to be, and Lynne has been amazing showing me around. Although I don't feel like Perrine likes me very much." She mused, frowning once mentioning Perrine.

They turned into the sleeping quarters of the Strike Witches, Minna knowing exactly where she was taking Yoshika. Her aims came into the forefront of her mind, wanting to take Yoshika to bed before dinner, to bed her and make her feel more comfortable with her as Commander. Mio had even suggested it, one night when Minna aired her concerns that Miyafuji might not be the right choice to fill the ranks of the 501st, or that she was, but Minna and she did not have a positive relationship yet. One that Minna wanted and was comfortable. She found Yoshika cute, all except Perrine did.

'Then invite her to have sex with you, she has a cock like me, Erica and Gertrud. What more could you want? You even told me you find her adorable.' Sakamoto had expressed one night after the pair of them had had sex. Minna was laying in bed slightly troubled about the young Fusoan. 'Trust me, you'll want to have sex with her, Minna. I know you, she's your type.'

'You really think that's the way to go on this one?' Minna had asked her lover back, self-conscious whenever someone mentioned her 'type'.

Mio had leaned over her, groping one of her beautifully large and natural breasts, giving it a kiss before her lover's lips. 'Of that I'm certain. And I can tell you'll both enjoy it.'

That was why Minna was slowly leading Yoshika to her own dorm room, about to pop the proposal of intercourse at the door, wondering if Yoshika would even want it. "I'm certain if you and Perrine try at it enough, you'll both find some common ground to form a good relationship on, Yoshika. Although, I think half of Perrine's life and consciousness are formed from her love and admiration to Commander Sakamoto." Minna warned, smiling herself after she said it, her tongue poking out a little like Yoshika's.

She looked gorgeous with that smile, so kissable and angelic, like such a young beauty - an Archangel. Yoshika could not get enough of her, but only now did she realise that they had wandered into the dorms, and now were standing outside of Minna's room.

"Commander Wilcke?" Yoshika asked, pulling down at her sailor uniform, feeling a swelling in her panties that she could not control. "Is there a reason we're at your dorm?" She asked, meekly, so adorable it made Minna almost lunge into kissing her then and there.

Minna's eyes were portals to her good-natured soul, and they were swimming now with want and a small, weird desire for Yoshika as she looked longingly into Minna's eyes. It was so strange but instantly there was a tug, a pull. Minna felt drawn to Miyafuji, her heart being dragged toward the smaller Fusoan. Her face looked so beautiful, catching the rays of monumental light perfectly and absorbing it, turning it into something all the more beautiful.

"Would you… Like to join me… Serjeant Yoshika…" Minna edged out, losing herself in Yoshika's beauty and adorable charm.

No one said anything else, the tug was too great and within a second, Minna was kissing Yoshika, her lips enveloping the Fusoan's and tasting every angle of her sublime lips and beautiful mouth. Tongues began their expeditions inside the caves of the other and Yoshika squirmed a little as Minna planted her loving palms on her mellow and sloping shoulders. Gentle cliffs for Minna to hold onto and grace with her tingling fingertips.

Both girls began to glow a little, and soon enough, a set of fox ears adorned Yoshika's head, with a tail forming at the base of her spine, through the hole in her swimsuit bottom. And for Minna, her grey wolf ears slowly opened out like the petals of a lotus, and her tail came out wagging from above the hem of her panties.

They entered their familiar forms and directly after, Yoshika broke the kiss for a split second. Minna heard her whisper in a gasping breath, her lips wet with the kiss. "Yes." She breathed, and Minna cracked the doorknob quickly and let them in, falling back until they hit the bed.

Yoshika was solid, her appendage rock hard under her swimsuit. Minna could feel the dimensions of the rod against her thigh as she floundered on the bed, an angel wrapping her wings around Yoshika and holding her close, her arms doing one and the same, snaking around the smaller girl's back and clutching her tight as they kissed, practically gnawing at each other's mouth to reach the sweet nectar within. Minna flipped them, keeping her arms around the smaller Yoshika, her non-existent wings coiling around them both and containing them in a loose cocoon of contact and sweet bliss. One of Minna's hands came to Yoshika's cheek, pulling at the side of her lips as she kissed her so intoxicatingly, her tongue slithering inside and licking from the deep font of Yoshika. It was such an adult kiss for two women fairly young of age, and it was sophisticated.

"Kiss me, Yoshika… Gosh, you're beautiful. Kiss me more. Kiss me more." Minna kept swaying, moving her hips in little rotary circles, her hand sliding down Yoshika's chin and down to her chest. Gently and sensually, Minna grabbed at Yoshika's beautiful breasts over her sailor uniform. But at the contact, Yoshika shed it, she needed it gone, and soon her swimsuit followed, until Yoshika lay before Commander Wilcke in the complete nude, her fox tail covering her rear entrance as Minna spread her legs.

And there it was. Yoshika's beautiful cock.

"Oh my gosh, you're gorgeous, Miyafuji. It looks amazing on you. You're pretty big too." Minna exclaimed, sitting up and touching her own lips as she bore over Yoshika, removing her own panties and opening her uniform jacket and blouse. All until Minna was relatively naked, her beautiful breasts spilling from the confines of her uniform. And she gawked at the rigid length coming from Yoshika with a splendour of want.

The Fusoan squirmed a little bit, looking away, or tried to, as Minna worshipped her member as it throbbed before her, pleading silently with a small mind and agenda of its own to be inside the angelic Commander. But Minna cupped her cheek again as she reached for and held the cock in a warm and gentle hand. "Really, Yoshika. It looks gorgeous, such a beautiful cock for a beautiful girl…"

Minna's words made Yoshika's throat clog with a lump as she grew all more nervous, her cock compensating by twitching a little more and more for a shot at Minna's pussy as she showed it to Yoshika. Not that shaven, but her garden shaped into a well-kept mound above her hooded pearl and salivating folds. It looked like a plant, the head of a beautiful rose, wanting to swallow at Yoshika's member and taste the gorgeously sweet nectar the girl would lavish to the pristine and ornamented pussy.

"Please… Commander… Minna… Stop." Yoshika squirmed as Minna smiled over her, wrapping slender digits around her throbbing cock and smoothly tugging down on the soft foreskin, pulling it back to expose her succulent head and then pulling it back over, jerking Yoshika slowly and edging her closer, little by little.

She smiled more as she cradled Yoshika's small coin purse, massaging her balls in her hand as she held the cock firmly and tugged it a little faster. "Your cock is beautiful Yoshika. I'm in thrall of it, my dear." Minna sweet-talked the edged and adorable Fusoan. Mio was so right about this, Yoshika was perfectly Minna's type and one she would love riding. Even the cock was calling to her to mount the smaller woman and grind her until Minna could feel that thick cream filling her insides like a sodomized dessert.

"No, Yoshika. You don't want me to stop really do you?" Minna asked, her voice like a siren and her hand tugging so blissfully on the girl's rod, she could feel every twitch of movement and the tugging of her slender foreskin, her head exposed more and more. And the cradling of her small sack, gently being fondled in Minna's other hand, swirling the sensations in blend with the tugging on her member. "You want me to ride you don't you, sweet Yoshika?" Minna asked, her dominant yet motherly side coming out for the smaller woman.

And Yoshika squirmed all the more, her head shaking and her fingers gripping the sheets of the bed, her tail wagging like a pup and her ears folding down and back the more Minna tugged on the tender flesh of her throbbing and erect prick. Yoshika measured at a lovely six inches, but it was more than enough and her member had a certain thickness to make its diameter a little larger than other girls. Yet she was still the smallest cock on the base, but Minna still found it beautiful. With a quick burst of tugging, Minna took her hand from the coin purse she was cradling and licked her fingers. She spread an amount of the wetness around Yoshika's helmet and then the rest down to her own glazed folds.

She found the hood of her pearl had retracted, and her labia were split. She was more wanting of Yoshika's cock than she had thought previously.

"Y-Yes… Commander… Please, please ride me." Yoshika begged, and Minna complied. She kneeled up, lifting one succulent thigh over Yoshika's core and then kneeling over her, a droplet of beading wetness fell from her lower lips onto Yoshika's crotch and Minna's breath hitched as she lowered her salivating flower onto the cock it wanted.

Minna's silk encompassed the head of Yoshika's cock, the stretch at first a little jarring for the Commander, but as she let herself stay atop it, her lips taking it a little deeper as she lowered herself onto it, the stretch turned to a burning pleasure, a flame licking its way up her frame, from her pussy. The shaft came next, all slipping into her parted lips, and the wetness dripping from her and lavishing the slender six inches she was taking with added lubrication. She took the cock whole next, planting herself onto Yoshika's core and shifting until she was squatting on it.

It filled Minna's flytrap expertly, almost enough to reach her deeper annuls, the further plunge nest of unshakable sensation that Mio often prodded, turning the Commander into a stunted toy of sexual desires when she gagged her at night. But Yoshika was a pleasant fit, a beautiful slot and insertion that Minna moaned at hungrily. "Oh gosh, you feel good Yoshika…" She mused, crying out and snaking her hands up the girl's tummy to her exposed breasts. They were not exceptionally big like Lynette's or Charlotte's, but they were pleasant too, like her luscious cock inside of those tender folds.

Already Minna began to bounce on that slender and now wet appendage, her lips sliding up and down it like it was a pole of flesh, veiny in places and with a texture so perfect, the feeling of every curve and ridge along the six inches made Minna's body squeal in delight. She felt her fingers curling as she rode the cock, plunging it up inside of her crevasse and elating at the noises that it made come from her. Sweet melodies of moaning sustenance as she bounced on Yoshika's rock hard member, running her inner walls down the smooth head and along the beautifully succulent shaft. It was amazing, the texture of it. Minna's tongue wanted to leap from her mouth and flail wildly as she rode the cock and moaned like a sated machine.

But the squirms and breathless moans from Yoshika made it all the more intoxicating. Her breaths were hitched to the air, almost taking a gaseous shape in the visible space between them. She could not touch Minna, she was in a self-induced haze that there was no coming out of until she had shot her load into the Commander and filled her with cream. "You feel so good… Commander Minna."

"And so do you Yoshika… Gosh, you really are splendid with that instrument. It's sublime…" Minna gasped more, slowing her rhythm and slipping into one that she would ride out until orgasm. "Are you close, dear?" She asked, feeling the small amounts of tension building in her lover's cock until it began to feel a little heavier and stronger than before.

Yoshika squirmed more and more, rocking her body and rolling her hips to meet Minna's cock. "Y-Yes… Commander… I'm really close…" She edged out, shaking a little and moving her own hands to cup her own breasts.

But Commander Wilcke caught Yoshika's hands, moving them to her own chest as it flailed a little while she bounced on the cock. "Hold mine instead… And fill me up Yoshika…" She called in another siren tongue. Yoshika practically exploded when she felt the soft flesh and ripe curve of her Commander's breasts.

"Ah! Aah!" Yoshika cried out, feeling her cock jolt inside of Minna, making her moan with a loud cry as well. They had both trickled over the edge now. Yoshika could feel the seal inside of her dissolving and her cock began to fire.

It unleashed her load of seeding cream into Minna's crevasse, filling her with the thick solution of white and it slid down the inner walls to form a pool of where they had slotted, staying inside as Yoshika spewed more and more from her bulbous cock, squirting it like a spout. Added to that was a pool of wetness released from Minna as she came too, reaching glorious orgasm at the time of the feeling of the stuffing from Yoshika, both fluids filling her hole and burying the cock inside.

She fell onto Yoshika and held her tightly, swapping places on the bed once again as they tumbled around. Again the feeling of invisible wings wrapped around them both, holding them in a beauteous embrace as they cuddled. "Please don't take it out Yoshika…" Minna whispered, wanting to keep the cock slotted inside of her as Yoshika grew limp and soft again. But she wanted that pool of cream inside of her.

"Yes, ma'am." Yoshika peeped and just held on tightly, blushing and feeling so warm. Very comfortable indeed.


End file.
